Powerless
by KamilaLupin
Summary: It's august 3 weeks before Hogwarts. 15 y.o Harry and his friends are enjoying their last 3 weeks at burrow. Order of the phoenix is there too. They are having lots of meetings. One night order leave for a meeting and childrens are staying at burrow ,as they do always. No one knew that this time it'll be different. This time something bad happens and all the children gets Hurt.
1. Chapter 1

**My english isn't very good so i apologize for any mistakes in the text. I don't own anything everything belongs to J. K. So i hope you'll enjoy my fanfic and once again sorry for the mistakes.**

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

"Ron! Harry! come down dinner is ready!" screamed Mrs. Weasley. It was Just another chaotic night at burrow. Ginny and Hermione were already sitting at the table next to Tonks and Remus. Remus was laughing at something that Sirius Said.

Fred and George were now making their way to table too. They both were having very suspecious Smile on their faces. "Oh what have you Done this time?!" asked Mr. Weasley. "We? Nothing!" Said George and Fred together with fake offence. Mr. Weasley Just roled his eyes. Percy runned in the kitchen screaming: "MOM! Look what your stupid sons have Done to my hair! They are blue!" Sirius, Fred, George, Tonks and Ginny explode with laughter even Hermione and Remus chuckled a little. Mrs. Weasley looked angrily at Fred and George who where now doing Puppy eyes at here. She Just shook her head. She knew that saying something to them would be pointless at this moment. Mr. Weasley came to Percy do a Quick swing with his wand and Percys hairs were once again Red. Percy sat on the other side of the table then was Fred and George. Looking very upset.

"Boys! Come on! Dinners being put on table!" screamed Mrs. Weasley now little bit upset at Ron and Harry. " Comin' Mum" screamed Ron from upstairs. When Harry and Ron came in the kitchen, Sirius started claping for theirs arrival. Ron and Harry laughed and gave him nasty look. Sirius laughed at that.

Finnaly they were all at table ready to start eating. Dinner was same as usual. Tasty food, lots of laughter and little bit of food fight from Ginny and twins.

"So know everyone please listen. Tonight we are once again leaving on meeting with the rest of the order. Today it Will not be here so at least we don't have to be scared of any intruders." Mrs. Weasley gave a pointy look at Twins, Harry and Ron. "We are leaving in 30 minutes so after we leave don't do any stupid things and do not leave Burrow. There is still plenty of food left in the kitchen so if any of you Will be hungry.." "Molly.. I think they can take care of themselves." Said Sirius chuckling. "Okey okey so Just all of you clean your plates and you can go." Said Mrs. Weasley smilling.

Everyone did what they were told and then all of them went to their rooms.

"Okey Kids we are leaving! Be good!" yelled Mrs. Weasley. They all gatherd Down in the kitchen where the floo was to day theirs goodbyes. Ginny was hugged by her Mother. All Kids have got a Kiss on cheek from Mrs. Weasley. Ron got slap on his head after he Made face after his mum have kissed him. Sirius ruffled Harrys hairs. They all waved theirs goodbyes before one after one disappeard in the fireplace.

"Sooo what prank are we going to prepare for the adults?" Said Fred excitedly. Ginny and Hermione just ignored them and have gone sit on the couch. "I think it's not good idea" Said Harry "Yeah our parents are still little bit pissed About that thing with Percys hairs." Said Ron pointing at Percy who was already sitting in the chair with book. "Morons.." mutterd Fred to George.

Harry and Ron were now sitting with Hermione and Ginny on the couch. They were talking About theirs next year in Hogwarts. Fred and George were sitting next to them on the floor playing gobstone and Percy was now Reading another book. Everything was peacfull. They were having fun.

Harry was talking with Ginny About Nevil when his scar tarted to pain. Harry yellped. In a second every face was turné at him. "Harry?" asked Hermione "Mate are you okey?" asked Ron. Harry just nodded. Then he feeled like someone was stabbing in his skull. This time he screamed and put his hands on now burning scar. "God Harry what is happening?" asked scared Fred. "I-I don't know... My scar.. i-it hurt so bad." Said Harry through griffted Teeths. Ron and Hermione exchange worried looks. "I am gonna get help." Right after Percy dissappeard through the fire place There was a loud Bang and a window in the kitchen shatterd. In a moment all of the childrens were standing with theirs wands in hands ready to fight.

They formed circle backs to each others. *crack* another shatterd window. "Fast to the fire place!" screamed Harry. "Ginny, Hermione go!" screamed Fred. The Girls run to the fire place they tried to leave but they can't. "The floo doesn't work!" screamed Hermione. "Try again!" screamed George. "We ARE trying! It isn't working!" yelled Ginny. "No.. No... No... This don't seem good.." Said Harry. "Someone has to Blocked it!" screamed Ron.

"Okey this is not good!" Said Fred.

They were standing in the middle of the living room, wands ready, looking at every dircetion. "If we can't go away no one can propably Come here." Said Hermione. "We have to hope that Percy got on place he wanted to and He bring help."said Ginny.

" Do you hear it? " asked George" What? " asked Fred." Exactly... I don't like that silence... Be aware... "said George. Moment after he finished his sentence First death eater appeared. "Stupefy! " scream Hermione. She stunned him before he could react. "Nice one Hermione!" said Ginny. "Deatheaters... This is not good... Not good at all." mutterd Fred. Another three appeared. The childrens were now forced to Split. Ron sucesfully cast petrificus totalus at one of the death eaters. Harry cast expeliarmus at the second one. Death eaters wand flew from his Hand then George hit him with stupefy. Ginny didn't notice the third one and got hit by Some curse.

"Ginny!" Screamed Fred. When was Fred making his way to Ginny another Four death eaters appeared and two of them hit him right in the back. Fred didn't even get chance to react and He fell face firts on the floor next to his unconscious Sister. "Nooo!" screamed Ron and George. Ron send four curses in the row right at the death eaters. He stunned two of them the other two ducked. One run straight for Ron but fortunately Hermione seen this and hit the death eater with immobilus before he could cursed Ron. The Fourth one send a curse at Harry who was momentaly casting protecting spells at the place where was Ginny and Fred. Harry was sent flying across the room right to the Wall. He heard his ribs crack as he fell on the floor. George screamed and throw himself at the death eater. Harry gasped. His view was blurry. He've seen Ron running to help George whos face was now blood and He saw Hermione who was limping forward Harry. " Harry are you okey?!" before he can even react he heard another two pops. Another two death eaters. Harry get up.

Ron was now bleeding from his forehead and fighting two death eaters by his own. Fred was held by death eater Under his neck. Legs kicking in air. Hermione was sending curse after curse at one of the death eaters Ron was fighting. Harry didn't hesisted and run through the battle and He buckled Down the death eater that was holding George. George Fell on the floor gasping. Harry was now Rolling on the floor with really angry death eater. Harry kicked him of and fastly get up. He was lucky that the death eater lost his wand in the fight on the floor becouse he have had enough time to stunned him. Harry helped George to get up.

They looked where Ron and Hermione were fighting. They were now standing in corner two against two. Harry and George didn't waste a second a run to helped them. Before they've get There in time Hermione buckled to the floor."Noo!" screamed the Boys in usion. George stunned one of the death eaters and Ron the other. They were now the only one standing. Once again the bad silence. They gatherd together. Getting ready for another uninvited guests.

Before they could even take a breath they heard screaming behind Doors. *boom*the Doors where blown by a massive exploison Harry, Ron and George were sent flying across the room. Before they even land There was another exploison and all remaining Windows shatterd.

There was dust everywhere. Harry was lying on the floor trying to breath. George was coughing next to him. Where was Ron? "Ron? Ron?!" Whisperd Harry. Then he found him he was now lying unconscious next to his left. Harry get up he has too. Another three death eaters were standing in the kitchen. Harry raised his wand. The three death eaters were making their ways to Harry. Fred get up. "It was Nice to meet you Harry." Said George kindly. "you too Fred." with these finals words, both Harry and Fred started sending curses at the death eaters. The death eaters did the same.

One death eater fell stunned. Then Harry saw George buckling Down and Last thing he remmembers was feeling unknow pain all over his body and hearing another pops Before he collapse on the floor next to George.


	2. Chapter 2

number 12 grimmauld place*

"He needs to know!" screamed Sirius. "He's still a Kid Sirius!" yelled Mrs. Weasley back. "Oh please... He is not a Child anymore... He needs to know Some things!" argued back Sirius.

Molly wanted to answer back when all of a sudden Snape yelped. "What is it?" asked Remus. Snape kept quite. "Snivellus? Whats wrong?!" asked Sirius.

"My Mark.. Dark lord's calling... I think something is wrong." Said Severus quietly. But in the room was now dead silent so everyone heard him. Sirius looked worriedly at Remus who was having the same look.

"Thats not a good sind... Severus you have to go... Voldemort can't stop trusting you." Said Dumbledore deep in thoughts. Severus disapeared in fireplace. Moment later Percy apeared. "Percy?! What's wrong?" asked Mr. Weasley "Where are the others?!" asked Sirius now clearly panicking. "It's Harry" Said Percy out of breath. Sirius paled."We were all chating when he screamed in pain that his scar Hurt... He Said that it's not a good sind.. Hurry! We have to go back!" Said fastly Percy Weasley.

All of sudden all of the adults where running to the fire place. Sirius and Molly where the First too they didn't hesisted and jumped in the fireplace screming the burrow But nothung happend. They tried again. Nothing. "What the Hell?" asked Tonks. "Why the floo doesn't working?!"

"Someone have to Block it." Said Remus.

Sirius was now really panicking. "We have to get there. I need to help Harry!" "What if something happend... What About others?" said Mrs. Weasley to her husband. "Don't worry Molly they are surely okey." Arthur Weasley didn't know how very wrong he was.

"We have to apparate. The floo don't work." Said Remus. "We have to go outside. We can't apparate here. There are wards on this house." Said Sirius.

Mrs. And Mr. Weasley, Sirius, Remus, Tonks and Percy were all running outside of the building. The very same moment they left the building they apparate to Burrow.

What they saw First was three death eaters standing in the midle of the once kitchen. Lots of death eaters were now Getting up from the floor. The order didn't wait and started sending curses at them. When the death eaters notice that the order is here they flew all of them. They flew away.

Only when they left the adults could look around. Whole room was destroyed. Then they saw them. All Kids were lying unconscious.

"Oh my..." whisperd Tonks. Sirius run straight to Harry. Molly to Fred and Ginny. Tonks and Remus kneeled next to Hermiones and Rons unconscious body and Arthur kneeled next to George. Percy was stunned by what he saw.

"They are alive" screamed Remus. "Thanks god" gasped Molly. "Ginny and Fred too!" "George too." "I-I can't.." cried Sirius. "I'I c-can't find.." Said Sirius crying. Remus run and kneeled next to Harry. "It's here.. It's here but very faint." Said Remus.

"They have to knocked out all those death eaters." Said Tonks in disbelief. "And we wasn't there to defend them." Said Sirius quietly but everyones heard him. Molly was now freely crying.

"Hurry! We'll take them to the grimmauld place and we Will call help." Said Arthur Weasley. Arthur picked up George in his hands and apparated away. In a moment he was back and did the Same with Fred. Molly took Ginny. Percy took Ron. Sirius was still shaking but he managed lift up Harry and apparate. Remus took Hermione. Tonks Made sure that there was no death eaters left and apparated too.

In grimmauld place was a total chaos. Ginny was layed on sofa. Fred and George were on the floor next to her. Ron was laying unconscious on the other sofa next to Hermione and Harry was lying on the third sofa.

In no time there was dozen healers runing from one Child to another. Adults were standing aside. Arthur was hugging Molly who was crying. Sirius sat with his head in his hands still shaking a little bit. Remus was now even paler than usualy and Tonks and Percy were standing there totaly paralyzed and quietly praying.


	3. Chapter 3

It seems like eternity before the healers ended their job."I am sorry but I don't have exactly good news." Said one of the healers. All of the adults tensed up. "W-Will they be okey?" asked scared Remus. "They all have been knocked out by differents curses... Unfortunatelly we can't Said what hit them. Becouse we don't know what knocked them unconscious we don't either now when they might wake up." said the healers sadly. "It could be hours or days.. Weeks perhaps..also Some of them has been injured before they lost consciouss." Remus winced at that. "Look like it was quite a big battle. All of them have bruises and cuts after the exploison. Hermione has broken ankle and Harry and George have both Some broken ribs. We are also little bit conserned About Rons,Georges and Harrys head injury. It looks like they were all standing before the exploison sent them to the Wall. There could be a brain damaged but we can't be sure until they woke up." "T-Thank you." Said Arthur trembling. "If anything happend call me or Madam Pomfrey. I can't do anymore now. I am sorry." Said Healer leaving the room.

After the Healer left there was a deadly silence. Molly couldn't hold it anymore she started crying. "W-We s-should have been there with them." cried Molly. Sirius wasn't capable to talk. "We didn't know" Said Arthur. "It's not ours fault Molly we didn't now what was coming." said Remus sadly.

Sirius Stand up and have gone to sit next to Harry. He lied his Hand on Harrys pale cheek. He was so cold. So vulnerable. Sirius tears were now freely falling."Oh Harry... I am so sorry... Please wake up." whisperd Sirius holding Harrys Hand.

Sirius was silently crying when he Felt Hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Remus. Remus kneeled next to Sirius. He lied his Hand on Harrys chest check Ing his breathing. After he Felt that he is breathing he broke to. There they was... Two best friends crying over Harrys body. "Haven't he seen ehnough for a 15 y.o?" asked Sirius "Why always Harry... It's not fair." Remus hugged his Friend. It was True... Why again Harry?

Molly was sitting next to Ginny, Fred and George. Holding Ginnys Hand. Silent whispering something to her,tears still in her eyes. Arthur and Percy were sitting next to Ronald and Hermione. Arthur Wealsey looked destroyed. All of his Kids except of Percy were injured. All of them unconscious lying right before him. He Felt powerless. Tonks came to the room with another blankets. Every Child get another blanket. They were all so pale. So weak.

Everyone was quietly praying for v childrens to wake up.

Fred sat so fastly that he almost hit Mrs. Weasley. Everyone turne in his direction. "W-What... Wh-where am... The others... The death eaters... Ginny where is Ginny." panicked Fred. "Fred calm Down evryone is here. You are safe now." Said Mrs. Weasley still schocked. "I-I...argh.." groaned Fred lowering himself back on the floor. "What hurts Honey." whisperd Mrs. Weasley one Hand on Freds head.

"My head.. They've stunned me when i was running to check on Ginny... GINNY! Where is she?! What About the others? Harry... his scar start hurting and then..." yelped Fred. "Calm Down. Take a deep breath Fred. Ginny is right here... They are alll unconscious but safe now." Said Arthur Kindly. Fred closed his eyes his hands on his head. "How Long I've been out? Why they are still unconscious?" asked Fred worriedly.

No one answer him. Until Remus Said. "They were all same as you knocked out by Some spell but we have no idea Wich one so we can't say how Long it Will take them to wake up." finnished Remus sadly.

"Fred? Do-Do you know what knocked out the others?" asked Sirius still not letting go of Harrys Hand. "I-I Just remmember that Harrys scar Hurt... Then Percy." Said Fred. "Percy! Is he okay?!" gasped Fred. "I am right here Fred... I am okay." Said Percy Kindly. Fred smiled at him. "Well then Percy run to the fireplace to get Sirius." continued Fred. Sirius lowerd his head. Remus looked worriedly at his direction. "Then the Windows shatterd. We raised our wands and waited. Thats when the First death eater appeared." all of the adults were listening closely. "Hermione knocked out the First one.Then three others appeared. Ron stunned the First one Harry the second one and before anyone could react the third one hit Ginny with Some curse. Ron stunned him after he did so. I've run to help Ginny... That's when i heard another 4 pops I didn't get the chance to turn around and I was hit by two of them... And... Then I woke up here." Said Fred sadly.

" Well at least you are awake." Said Sirius sadly." Are you feeling okay Fredie? " asked Mrs. Weasley. "I-I think so... I feel Just a little bit dizzy." Said Fred. "Okey Just don't move yet. We Will call Madam Pomfrey to look you over." Said Arthur. "They aren't going to d-die right?" asked Fred worriedly, looking at his brothers motionless body. Sirius and Molly looked at Remus. "No... No they Will not." Said Remus to Fred and Molly and Sirius.

After a moment of uncomfortable silence madam Pomfrey came.

"Hi poppy" Said Remus. "Thank you for coming so soon." Said Mrs. Weasley. "Hello...no problem... I am truly sorry for what happens." Said Madam Pomfrey sadly. She sit next to Fred.

"Hello Mr. Weasley." Said Madam Pomfrey kindly. "Evening Madam Pomfrey. Long time not see." Said Fred smilling. Madam Pomfrey chuckled. "Okay Mr. Weasley... Do you feel any pain?" "Well.. My head is spinnig a little bit and I feel really tired plus my backs kinda hurts." Said Fred quietly. Mrs. Weasley grabbed Freds Hand and was holding him tightly. "Hmm.. Where the curse hit you Mr. Weasley?" asked Madam Pomfrey concernd. "In the back.. Twice." answer Fred. "Okay can you sit?" Fred tried and success. "Okay good.. And now can you bent your legs?" nothing happend. "Can you move your legs at all?" once again nothing happend. "What is it?" asked Sirius "Fred?"

"I-I am trying... I-I can't... I can't." answer Fred dully. "What is wrong with him?" Asked Mr. Weasley.

"Hmm...since we don't know what spell hit him I can't say if its... If its permanent or if its Just temporary but for now it looks like Young Mr. Weasley is paralysed." Said Madam Pomfrey with pity. Fred was Just staring and George saying nothing. "B-But there still is a chance t-that he Will walk again. Right?" Said Mrs. Weasley tears in her eyes. "Yes, yes there is and I think that the chance is quite big but still there is the possibility that its not Just temporary." answer Madam Pomfrey. Once again there was a silence. Fred was now lying again staring at the Wall.

There was a movement on one of the sofa. Ron was moving. Mr. Weasley and Madam Pomfrey were the First to get there." Ron? Ronald? Do you here me? "pleaded Mr. Weasley. "Can you open your eyes for us?"asked Mrs. Weasley. Ron was muttering something." Her-Hermione... Collapse... Fred. Ginny... No... Noo... George... George... I am coming... Harry... No... No... Stop... " cried Ron. "Ron, Ron its okay... You are save now... All of you... Ron please wake up." pleaded Mrs. Weasley. And Ron really did wake up. He opened his eyes. He was looking disoriented. "Oh Ron thanks god... How are you feeling." asked Mrs. Weasley...

"I-I.. What happend?... Where Am I? And who are you?" asked Ron now clearly panicking "Oh god my head hurts" gasped Ron. He was now holding his head very tightly trying to get rid of the pain. "R-Ron it's us.. You don't remember us?" sobbed Mrs. Weasley. Remus And Tonks were looking worriedly at Ron who seemed really confused. Sirius Felt helpless. He couldn't help Harry he couldn't help Ron.. He couldn't help anyone. He hates being helpless.

"No, No I don't who are you and what am I doing here?" cried Ron still holding his head.


	4. Chapter 4

"R-Ron it's us..." whisperd Mrs. Weasley. "I - I don't think I know you... I... God my head really hurts..." cried Ron clutching hus head. "Poppy what is wrong with him?" asked Arthur "He is confused and desoriented... It looks like he have Some sort of amnesia... Its propably becouse of the head injury... I am going to give him a dreamless sleep potion so he can sleep peacefully and another time he wake up we Will see whats or if something is wrong." Said Madam Pomfrey. Molly and Arthur nodded.

Ron was still holding his head muttering something." Ron... Honey... You have to lay Down so we can help you okay? "Said Mrs. Weasley trembling. "Mom? Mom where am I... The.. the death eaters and then Ginny Fred and Hermione... Oh god the explosion.. My head.. argh.."cried Ron desperatedly. Mrs. Weasley was taken aback but shook off of it really Fast. "Oh Ron.. Everything is okay now.. Madam Pomfrey Will give you something for the pain." Ron nodded his head slightly.

"Wh-what About the others?.. George and Harry?... We were the last one standing and then... What happend." cried Ron panicking. "He needs to calm Down." cried Madam Pomfrey desperatly. "Ron... Ronald... Everyone is safe now... You have to calm Down... Please..." pleaded Mr. Weasley. Ron nodded. He was still clutching his head. "Mr. Weasley I need you to swallow this... It Will help you." Ron took the potion from Madam Pomfrey and drink it. He lowerd himself back on sofa. Pain visible in his face. "Are the others okay?" mutterd Ron with already closed eyes. Mrs. And Mr. Weasley were now both crying. "Yes Ron they Are. All of them. " lied Sirius. Ron smilled and fell asleep.

Sirius put his head into his hands. Molly and Arthur were Just standing there hugging each other.

"I gave him dreamless sleep potion. He should be okay for now..." Said Madam Pomfrey politely. "Thank you" Said Arthur.

"Meanwhile I Will check the others." Said Madam Pomfrey. The adults all nodded. Madam Pomfrey came to George touching his head. Then check his pulse. Then she did the same to Ginny. "Do you have anymore blankets? They are both still very cold." Tonks runned for more blankets. She was back in no time with another 6 or so blankets. "Very well. Put them please on Both Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and also please one for Mrs. Granger." Said Madam Pomfrey now standing over the Hermione. Tonks've done what she was asked for.

Madam Pomfrey was checking on now sleeping Fred when the fire Light up in the fireplace. "Albus" Said Arthur suprised. "How are they?" asked Albus Dumbledore sadly. Sirius didn't even looked who came.. He was still looking only at Harry nothing else matterd to him more now. Mr. And Mrs. Weasley were now sitting next to each other heads defeatedly lowerd. "Not so well I dare to say.." answer Madam Pomfrey.

Albus Dumbledore was now looking much more older. "Albus... Do you know why were the death eaters attacking the burrow?" asked Remus. "Well I know something" Said Dumbledore "Let's go to the kitchen and I Will tell you everything I know." Said Dumbledore sadly. The adults nodded. "Mrs.Tonks could you please First give another blanket to both Mr.Weasleys." Said Madam Pomfrey pointing at Fred and Ron. Tonks nodded. Madam Pomfrey was now checking on Harry. She touched his forehead. All the eyes on her. Tonks was making her way to Harry with the last blanket but Madam Pomfrey show her not to." Whats wrong? What is it?!" asked Sirius worriedly. "H-He's burning." Said Madam Pomfrey. She started to checking Harry over. "W-Why is he burning... Whats wrong?" panicked Sirius. "Perhaps nothing.." Said Madam Pomfrey. "Mr. Weasley" Said Madam Pomfrey looking at Percy. "Could you please bring a cold wet towel?" Percy nodded and runned off. "Perhaps?!" asked Sirius panicking. "Sirius calm Down... You can do nothing now... Let Poppy work... Come... Lets go listen to what Dumbledore know..." Said Remus kindly.

Sirius looked up ready to argue but when he saw that Remus was crying he gave up. He Stand up gave Harry a Kiss on forhead and followed Remus to the kitchen where was already everyone waiting.


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone was in the kitchen, waiting for Dumbledore to start. "Okay I am not going to hold you off for Long...but I have Some news you would propably like to know." Said Dumbledore sadly. Adults nodded. "Severus told me that Voldemorts plan was to captured Harry and kill the others...but they didn't expect them to fight back... So Voldemort then commanded to kill them all... Voldemort somehow find out that Harry was here and that you all were not at the burrow at the time." Said Dumbledore. All the adults were shocked. There was a silence.

" So does it means that someone from the order is a Spy?! "Asked Mrs. Weasley. Dumbledore nodded. "Propably." He Said quietly. "What About Snivelus?!" Asked Sirius angrily... "Wasn't he there? Attacking our Kids?!" Said Sirius through griffted teeth. "Yes Sirius... He was there... But he didn't have any other choice... Voldemort have to think that Severus is on his side.." finnished Dumbledore sadly. "Who he stunned?" asked Mr. Weasley. All the adults were looking at Dumbledore. Dumbledore lowerd his head and answered. "Mrs. Granger... He stunned Mrs. Granger." Sirius snorted

"What spell he used?" asked Remus. "Stupefy... Only Stupefy.." answered Dumbledore. "At least we now that Hermione should wake up soon." Said sadly Remus. "Does he know what spells were used on the others?" asked Tonks quietly. "No... Severus Said that in that chaos he couldn't heard anything.." Said Dumbledore sadly.

They were all standing in the kitchen when Madam Pomfrey and Percy came. "They are all still unconscious." Said Madam Pomfrey sadly. "We have to wait." Percy has tears in his eyes. "Oh dear... Come here." Said Mrs. Weasley. Percy hugged his Mother. "It's all my fault..." cried Percy "Oh Honey don't be stupid... How could this be possibly your fault?" asked Mrs. Weasley holding Percy tightly. "I-If I didn't left I could have helped them." This time Mr. Weasley answerd. "Percy.. Listen to me...this is not your fault okay?... You were trying to get help for Harry. You've propably saved them all." ended Mr. Weasley. Percy Just shooked his head. "Percy.. Your dad is right... You were only trying to bring help... You've Done a good thing." Said Remus kindly.

Before Percy could answer someone in the other room screamed. They all ran to the room. It was Harry.

He was unconscious. He was sweating and shaking violently on sofa. Sirius ran to his side Madam Pomfrey right behind him. Mrs. Weasley placed both of her hands on her mouth. Arthur hugged her closely. "Harry? Harry... Please... You are okay... Please Harry.. You are safe..." Sirius' voice broke Down. He was holding Harrys Hand. He started crying. Remus put supportive Hand on the Mans shoulder. Harry was still shaking violently. Madam Pomfrey was rushing over him. Percy came running with another wet towel.

Harrys Breathing was now really Quick. "Poppy?" asked Dumbledore worriedly. "I-I don't know what's wrong. I-It looks like we are loosing him." Said Madam Pomfrey quietly. Sirius was now sobbing on the floor next to Harry. "James... I am so sorry..." whisperd Sirius. Remus was now kneeling next to him. "Harry... Harry please.. You can't go.. Harry w-we need you Harry please... fight." Said Remus quietly but everyone heard him. Mrs. Weasley sobbed. Tonks was silently crying next to Dumbledore who has now tears in his own eyes.

Harry's Breathing seemed to slowed. He was still shaking a little bit but not so much. He started to mutter something.

"Harry? Harry do you h-hear me?" asked Sirius with shaky breath.

"S-Sirius?" asked Harry very quietly still shaking. "Yes! Yes Harry it's me... You are safe now." chuckled Sirius. His eyes Red from crying.

"M-My s-scar I.." mutterd Harry. They all looked worriedly at him. "V-Voldemort."

Harrys Breathing accelerated again. "Albus?" asked Remus worriedly.

"I-I think that V-Voldemort is trying to take over Harry." the whole room gasped. "W-What do we do? How could we stop him?" asked Arthur worriedly. "I am afraid that Harry have to do it by himself." Said Dumbledore tears in his eyes.

"Harry... Harry listen to me...You are stronger than him... Do you hear me?... You are stronger!" Said Sirius focusing only on Harry. Harry was once again shaking violently. "Harry we need you here.." Said Remus.

Harry's breathing was really Fast. "Harry You are good person.. you are stronger than him." Sirius Said sternly.

Harry took a shaky breath and opened his eyes. "Young Sirius Black.. How pathetic.." out of Harry's mouth came Voldemort's voice. "Arghh! Get out of my head!" Harry screamed. Everyone was staring at Harry.

"Whole Order in the room and no one can do anything to heal the children... How sad.." laught Harry. Harry was now crying. He was fighting Voldemort but he was losing.

"Harry listen to my voice.." Said Sirius. "Harry fight him... We trust you... You can do it... You are strong Harry."

"Arghh!" Harry cried once more clutching his head.

"Harry... You can do this... You can fight him." Said Dumbledore.

"You, You've lost old man!" cried Harry at Dumbledore. "Harry." whisperd Dumbledore.

Voldemorts voice rang in Harrys head "So weak.. So vulnerable."

"Harry we are here.. All of us... Harry we love you.. Please..." Sirius' voice broke.

"Harry? Harry! " Ginny woke up and was now looking into Harrys eyes. Harry looked at hers. Whole room was looking at them.

Harry was the One who broke the eye contact. He cried once more and clutched his head.

"Y-You're the weak one... , and you'll never know l-love... o-ir friendship. And I feel sorry for you." whisperd Harry. With that Harry collapse on the sofa. Mrs. And Mr. Weasley turned from Harry to Ginny but she was now unconscious again. One thing they knew for sure this is going to be Long recovery... For everyone.


End file.
